Power may be transmitted wirelessly from a transmitter to a receiver in an electronic device, and the receiver may be used to provide power to hardware and/or circuitry coupled to the receiver. For example, a transmitter can include a transmitter coil which generates a magnetic flux to be applied across a receiver coil in a receiver, wirelessly inducing current in the receiver.